


Dragon Age Headcanons and Scenarios

by SmuttyFang



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFang/pseuds/SmuttyFang
Summary: I do not have a big list of rules. Simply comment or message me on Wattpad if you would like to request something!1. Check my other works for the other fandoms I will write for!2. You can ask for general headcanons. They don’t have to involve a relationship.3. I will NOT do ship headcanons from the game. I will only write headcanons about the character(s)/how they would react and interact with their s/o (the reader).4. You can request poly relationship headcanons! For example: AndersxReaderxFenris. As long as they involve the reader.5. I will do smut and fluff!6. You can request mythical creature headcanons for characters! For example - Vampire!Zevran being overprotective of his s/o!7. You can request AU headcanons! For example - Mobster!Iron Bull having an s/o who is clingy.8. You can request anytime! I will always answer as soon as possible, all I ask is that you’re patient.





	1. [NSFW][HC] Aftercare, With Iron Bull

** Aftercare, With Iron Bull **

** **

  * Obviously, Bull has extensive knowledge of BDSM. He makes that perfectly clear to his lovers.
  * So he, of course because of his knowledge, sees aftercare as an absolute necessity.
  * But, aftercare is different for different people. He will make sure to ask you before you even have sex with each other what you prefer and what is best for you.
  * Talking about it beforehand is a MUST.
  * “Tell me what you need, Kadan. I’ll take care of you, however you like.”
  * He will literally do whatever you need him to.
  * If you just like for him to clean you up and then simply cuddle with you and rub your back, that’s fine.
  * If you like a cup of tea or wine after? That’s perfectly fine too, he will have it ready for you.
  * If you want him to leave you be for a while, he will do that as well. He won’t like to leave you entirely alone for a while, so he will occupy himself in your room and just keep away for a bit until he knows you’re really okay.
  * “This is a lot to handle for anyone. I’ll make sure you’re completely okay before I leave.”
  * He understands the emotions that can come out of an intense session, so if you begin to cry in the middle of a session, or immediately after, he will instantly stop and comfort you.
  * He will put you in his lap, petting your head and whispering to you.
  * “Shh, it’s okay, Kadan. I know it’s a lot to handle sometimes. You did very well, I’m proud of you. Let’s take a break for now.”
  * He even seems to understand your burst of emotions better than you do. He’s wonderful at reading people.
  * “It’s okay to cry. This bring out strong emotions in people. Just cry it out, Kadan. I’m right here.”



****


	2. [NSFW][HC] Anders, First Time Being With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "First time having sex with Anders?"

** Anders, First Time Being With You **

** **

  * Anders is quite romantic, but a _passionate_ romantic.
  * He loves for things to happen in the heat of the moment. For it to not be planned, but to happen because it just _feels_ right.
  * So because of this, the first night he spent with you, he did not mention love making to you whatsoever.
  * “Whatever happens, happens..” He told himself. He didn’t want to pressure you.
  * Although you’d probably already made up your mind that you wanted to be with him intimately.
  * He definitely would prefer staying at your place, instead of his in Darktown.
  * “My place is a bit..” He laughs. “Let’s just stay at your place. You have a bed.”
  * Since you had not talked to him about what would happen between the two of you, you just made sure the bed was clean, and there were a few candles scattered about.
  * When he arrives, he brings you a flower he had picked on his way there, a daffodil.
  * “It just made me think of you.”
  * You probably just spend time talking and laughing together, but eventually you both take a look at each other and can’t help but think “I want you.”
  * Anders realizes how in love he is with you at that moment, and kisses you.
  * He kisses you and lightly pushes you back onto the bed, crawling on top of you.
  * “I can’t hold back any longer. I have to have you.”



****


	3. [NSFW][HC] Fenris, First Time WIth You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "First time with Fenris?"

** Fenris, First Time With You **

** **

  * Fenris is a romantic, but a very _loving_ romantic.
  * The mansion he stays in has many unused rooms, along with bathrooms. He decides beforehand to clean up one of the bedrooms (with a balcony) and one of the nearby bathrooms for you both to use.
  * Once he’s done that, he places some candles around both rooms and goes out looking for roses. He scatters some petals throughout both rooms.
  * He waits until it’s almost time for you to arrive, and begins running a bath for the two of you.
  * He meets you at the door and leads you through the mansion to the bathroom he has fixed up.
  * “I.. hope you like it. I’m not certain about a lot of things like this.”
  * He kisses you gently and lovingly, taking your clothing off for you. He takes his off as well, and you join him for a bath.
  * He begins washing your body, rubbing over every inch like he’s worshipping you. Once he rubs over your breasts, your thighs, and between your legs, he has you a moaning mess beneath his touch.
  * “Shall we go to the other room? Or stay here a little longer?”




	4. [SFW][HC] Alistair, Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I have some jealous Alistair headcanons?”

 

**Alistair Being Jealous**

  * He is not going to be too angry directly at you. You don’t have to worry about him beating the guy up (unless he hurts you), or him running the guy off.
  * He will sulk behind you while you’re talking to the guy, giving nasty looks and making rude remarks if the guy speaks to him.
  * ”I’m sorry, please speak more! I just love hearing you talk, honestly. That’s why I’m listening so well!”
  * He’s mostly going to make snide remarks about the person he’s jealous over you for. He will do this for a little while, just making a joke out of it all.
  * ”You know, I’m much better than he is. For one thing, my hair-“
  * He will go on, and on, and on. He won’t let it go either.
  * But his insecurities will eventually start to show, and he will show his concern.
  * ”You.. don’t really care for him. Do you..?”
  * He will hold you tightly to him, hugging and clinging onto you as tightly as he can.
  * ”I’m just afraid. I don’t want to lose you to someone else. I.. love you so much.”




	5. [NSFW][HC] Fenris, General NSFW Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mind if I request NSFW headcanons of Fenris?"

**Fenris NSFW Headcanons**

****

  * He is an extremely intense lover. Hardly anyone else out there in existance could have the same passion that he does when his hands dance all over your naked body.



 

  * There are not very many giggly and silly moments during sex with him. There are not many words spoken either.  
He is so lost in the feeling of pleasure that he couldn't laugh, smile, or speak, even if he wanted to.



 

  * The only thing he will really say to you is, "Look at me." If you look away or close your eyes. All of his emotions, everything he wants to say, is conveyed by the windows to his soul. And he sees everything in yours as well, so eye contact is an absolute must with him.



 

  * If you get really stubborn for whatever reason and won't look at him, he will gently grab your face in his hands and stop his movements. He won't continue until you look at him.



 

  * "Please, look at me."



 

  * He feels pain continuously due to his markings left by his former master. Sex with you gives him a relief from his pain. A time to feel nothing but pleasure and enjoyment.



 

  * His favorite position is missionary, with your legs on his shoulders. He will get his face as close to yours as possible.This lets him get as deep inside of you as he possibly can.



 

  * He wants it to feel amazing for you more than for his own pleasure.



 

  * He will give you oral, and he is very precise. He loves to receive it too. But he is quite impatient to get inside of you.



 

  * "Nothing compares to this."




	6. [NSFW][Scenario] Iron Bull, Your Own Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would like to request an imagine where Iron Bull's s/o is feeling pretty jealous and insecure when they see him chatting it up with a very flirty red head. And fiddling with their half of a dragon's tooth isn't really helping. Loving NSFW happy ending?"

**Iron Bull, Your Own Jealousy**

****

It was no secret, not even in the slightest, that Bull was a notorious flirt.

Sure, he toned it down quite a bit for the most part when he began seriously dating you. He didn't do it much unless it was necessary to gather information. You knew in those cases it was something that had to be done, and Bull always assured you it was only that - part of the job.

But, unfortunately for you.. on this day, you've caught him in a precarious situation.

As you rounded the corner at Skyhold, headed to your quarters, you heard a deep laughter that could only be from your lover. For some reason, the instinct hit you to avoid being seen. It was just an odd feeling that came over your body and mind. Even your heart began to flutter with a nervous pitter patter.

The voice of a woman came right after his laugh.

"Haha, I'm certain those big.. muscular.. arms of yours must come in handy when fighting." You felt your heart sink into your stomach. Her voice was full of lust and sin. It was clear she wanted him, and desperately. You peeked around the corner as best you could without being seen by either of them. The woman was wearing Chantry robes, and had taken her Chantry hat off, revealing her long, firey red hair. It fell all the way to the top of her behind in tight curls.

_'Oh, no..'_ She was Bull's kind of woman. A red head. A flirty red head, even.

"I suppose they do.." He responded. Your mind seemed to tune both of them out at that moment. You unconciously gripped at the dragon tooth draped around your neck. Your mind drifted back to the night that Bull had given it to you.

_Bull's body thrusted against yours one last time as he came inside of you. His seed spilled into your insides, filling you to the brim and overflowing from your hole. He let out another grunt, giving some small extra thrusts to milk himself of every last drop. Your own orgasm shortly followed his as he let his thumb dance over your clit in cmall circles. Bull then collapsed next to you on the bed with a thud._

_This was your third time cumming that night._

_Your body was still covered in a sheen of sweat. You took a hold of his large hand. You loved the way his completely enveloped yours._

_"Tired yet?" You asked him as you looked up at him. Your breathing was still shallow and quickened._

_"Of course not. Seems like you are more than me." His other hand reached down to your face. He gripped your chin with his thumb and forefinger. You couldn't help but smile. It was hard to believe that someone with such strength as he had could possibly be so gentle._

_"Oh, because of my breathing? Please, all I need is a moment."_

_"That is absolutely fine. As long as we can go again." Bull smiled. "You'll be able to keep up with me more and more." You raised up, your breasts and nipples chilling from the sweat hitting the cool night air flowing through your room._

_"So, you're saying you want this to go on for a long time?" You had hoped that would be the case._

_"Of course I do. In fact, tonight reassured me of that." He smiled._

_"Tonight? Why tonight? We did not do anything different."_

_"You did not, no. But I did." You cocked your head to the side._

_"You're not making any sense." You rubbed your hand across his chest._

_"Let me explain." He sat up with you and leaned back onto the headboard of the bed. "I always looked at you as just someone who needed something. A release, from the day to day shit you deal with. But the more that you and I were together, the more I touched your body and you touched mine, I began to feel more. This has never happened to me before. I don't see sex and love mixing together." He cleared his throat. "I will admit, I did not feel anything at first. But now I feel.." He went silent for a moment. "Tonight, while we did what we do, I looked at you like a lover, not someone that I only sleep with." You began to feel a little nervous about your next question._

_"And how did that make you feel?"_

_"Like I've fallen for you, between all the moaning and fucking. And the conversations we manage to have in between all that." You both couldn't help but laugh. Your heart was floating on cloud nine. "So much so, that I had something made for the both of us, just in case I confirmed with myself that I did really fall for you."_

_"Oh?" You were trying not to act overly excited, even though you could probably scream with happiness at this moment. He reached beneath the bed and pulled out a small wooden box._

_"Here, open it." You took the box into your hands and lifted the lid._

_"It's a.. tooth." It was a portion of a large tooth attatched to a tough leather string. There was another portion of it too, also on a piece of leather string. "I am unsure.."_

_"It's a Qunari thing. When two people care for each other deeply, they wear two halves of a dragon's tooth. I killed one on one of my adventures, and when I saw one certain tooth, it just made me think of you. So I took it." You felt the sincerity and adoration for you in his voice. "May I put it on you?"_

_"Of course.." You turned your back to him. he slid it onto your neck and tied it for you. "Let me do yours, too." He turned his back to you and allowed you to put his on as well. He turned back to look at you in all your naked glory, wearing a symbol of his love for you. His eyes darkened with lust._

_"Kadan.."_

_"Kadan?" He placed his hand on your breast, pinching your nipple before letting his hand slide down your stomach._

_"My heart.."_

It was a beautiful night. Probably the best night you had ever had before. But now, thinking of it only almost brought you to tears. You began walking and continued on to your quarters, unwilling to hear another word spoken between your love and the red head.

Almost as soon as you entered your room and took a book from your shelf to take your mind off of everything for a while, you heard him enter. He gazed at you with sadness in his eyes. He already knew that you heard.

"Kadan, please.." You could feel how much pain he felt at that moment by the way his voice cracked. You looked up at him and waited for him to explain. "You did not stick around long enough to hear me telling that chantry hipocrite to stay away from me. And that I was taken."

"Is that really the truth, Bull?" You closed your book and set it down on your desk.

"Of course it is, Kadan. I did not know you were there until I saw you walking away. I could see in your eyes that you were hurting. I had to come here and make sure you were okay." Bull reached out for your hand. You took it, letting him pull you up out of your chair. He led you to the bed and sat you down on the edge of it. He got on his knees in front of you and wrapped his arms around your waist. "Please, do not underestimate how seriously I take this relationship. Remember when i gave you the tooth?"

"Yes.. of course."

"Qunari do not do this unless they are truly in love. I can assure you of that." You couldn't help but drop your head.

"I'm sorry, Bull. I should not have assumed.. She just looked like your type."

"You are my type. No red head alive could ever compare to you. No other person could ever compare to you." He squeezed you a bit with his strong arms. "How can I make it up to you?" You smiled a bit deviously.

"I can think of some ways."

"That's my girl. That's the girl I love." He laughed while glancing between your legs. "Well, I'm in a perfect position to do something for you right now. Slide these pants off, Kadan." He helped you slide them off your legs as you lifted your butt to assist him. "Although I will admit, this is as much for me as it is for you." His hand pressed against your chest, motioning for you to lie back.

"Why is that?"

"Because, Kadan. You taste like heaven."

 


	7. [NSFW][HC] Zevran, When Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmm. Well, my first thought is "How would Zevran be when jealous? Would he get jealous? " because I like jealous headcanons"
> 
> I could literally not get this chapter to space out properly so sorry about that.

** Zevran, When Jealous **

** **

 

  * If he is jealous of the attention you give to another person, or how much attention they give to you, he will be extremely standoffish and quite a bit hateful with them.




 

  * Really, he will not care one bit for anything they have to say on any subject.



 

  * "Hm? What? I wasn't listening."



 

  * Snarky tone constantly around the person. He will not be respectful by any stretch of the word.



 

  * "I'm sorry, were you talking? I could not hear you over the sound of.. literally anything else."



 

  * He will also tease you about it. Not in a negative way, but honestly turning you on more than anything else. He will get you so flustered, there's no way you could even let the other person cross your mind.



 

  * "You know you don't want anyone else but me, love."




 

  * He will touch you all over and get you riled up while he talks about it.




 

  * "Nobody can touch you like I can. They could not bring you the ecstasy and joy that I bring you."




 

  * He will absolutely remind you of why you are with him, why you belong to him and nobody else.




 

  * Will leave bite marks and hickeys all over you in visible places so that person is always reminded that you are taken.




 

  * "You are mine, love."




	8. [NSFW][HC] Isabela, As A Wingwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As for Isabella, I'd say "What would Isabella be like as a wing(wo)man to someone?"

** Isabela, As A Wingwoman **

** **

  * Honestly, she would be the best wingwoman you could ever ask for.




 

  * She wouldn't try to get someone for you unless you expressed to her that you wanted them. She knows how annoying and unpleasant unwanted advances are, so she won't do that to you.



 

  * "Surely someone like yourself would just love to get a hold of my adorable friend over there. Look how cute. They've been needing a.. sensual touch."



 

  * Let's be honest, she's going to attempt to initiate a threesome here and there. If you've shown any kind of interest in her at all in the past, the idea will already be in her head long before she even attempts it.



 

  * "Do you think you could handle me or my friend? Hehe, how about both of us?"



 

  * Definitely will be much more happy to help you if you're a shy person. If you've never given her any indication of you being shy, she will try to hype you up and get you to do it on your own.



 

  * "It'll help you build your confidence! I know you can do this."



 

  * Will physically push you in the direction of the person until you don't have a choice but to say something to them.



 

  * "I know you, I know you aren't shy. Hehe, just do it! Looks like it'll definitely be worth it." 




	9. [NSFW][HC] Varric, In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do one about Varric please? Mostly just like how he would be in bed, I guess."

** Varric, In Bed **

** **

  * He's extremely playful and quite romantic. He can go from silly to serious in bed within seconds. The mood can change suddenly without any warning, but that makes it all the more special.




 

  * One moment he will be playfully teasing you, physically and with words, while grinning and smirking watching you squirm..



 

  * "Am I making you feel that good? Geez, angel. Here I thought I might have lost my touch."



 

  * The next moment he will be wordless, breathless, staring directly into your eyes and never breaking the eye contact.



 

  * He is a writer after all, so he really knows how to tug at your heart strings while also making you laugh. But it also seems like he is capable of making you feel every bit of his love for you just through his eyes. He doesn't need to use words.




 

  * While you love hearing the romantic words he always has for you, you already know how he feels by the way he looks at you.



 

  * His words always make you melt, though.



 

  * "You are spectacular.."



 

  * VERY good with his tongue. It feels like he is writing a story of love and lust onto your body. He will let his tongue travel all over your body.



 

  * Very good and quick at learning where your sensitive spots are, and he ends up attacking them relentlessly.



 

  * "Oh, are you sensitive there? I'll keep that in my notes."



 


	10. [NSFW][Scenario] Morrigan, Realizing That She Loves You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do one for Morrigan, like when she finally realises she loves the Warden and they finally have sex?"

** Morrigan, Realizing That She Loves You **

** **

"We must speak as soon as possible." Morrigan's eyes pierced through you with some kind of emotion you had never seen her have before. It was strange, like something had taken over her body and given her new feelings. Even her normal confident body language had changed into something more innocent and weak.

Not to say she is weak, but it was very odd for her to not walk and talk in a confident manner.

"When we arrive back at camp, we can talk privately. Is everything okay?" You gave her a smile.

"We just need to speak of something. That is all." She simply nodded her head and continued walking beside of you. You were returning from the Brecilian Forest, having just helped solve the issue between the werewolves and the Dalish elves.

Well, the best possible way you could resolve it at least. You only did what you felt was right.

When you arrived at camp, night had already fallen. Alistair lit a fire for you before retiring to his tent. Everyone else did the same, exhausted from the day and the immoral happenings they were made to witness. You dressed down in some lighter armor, just in case of an attack, and made your way to Morrigan's tent. She had her own small fire in her corner, all by herself. It always made you laugh, knowing what a lone wolf she was. Everyone saw her as hateful and cruel, but you knew her differently than they did.

"Yes, dear? What did you need?" You walked up to her, her head stuck in Flemeth's Grimoire. She sighed, closing it and standing up from the fire. She dusted herself off nervously. You couldn't help but notice how strange it was. "You aren't acting like yourself. What is wrong?"

"'Tis but one thing in particular. You." It didn't sound aggressive or mean, but more worried.

"Me? Have I done something wrong?" At this point, you were incredibly confused.

"Yes. I mean, no." She sighed once more. "We have been together for quite some time. We have.. been through a lot together and I find myself, well, desiring more." You didn't speak, wanting to let her finish. "I crave more. I might even say that, I have fallen for you. Watching you all this time and being with you.." She rubbed her hands together, occupying herseld through the nervousness. This is quite new to me, but.. if you are willing.." She trailed off, darting her eyes downward.

"Morrigan.." You put your arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She crinkled her nose like she always did. "You don't need to be embarassed. I want this too." She wriggled a little in your grasp before she finally relaxed in it. She placed her hands on your forearms.

"I am not embarassed. I am simply, unfamiliar."

"That's okay, dear." You leaned in, giving her a kiss on the lips. It was different this time, not just any ordinary kiss. More lingered, the feeling of desire and need. A very light trail of saliva stuck between the two of you as you parted.

"Please stop wasting time." She said, before she pulled you as close to her body as she possibly could. "I've been debating on this for so long. Do not make me wait any longer."

"As you wish." You abliged her, picking her up and wrapping her legs around your waist. You carried her inside of her tent and laid her down. Reaching behind you, you hastily closed the flaps and immediately closed the distance between the two of you once more. Her lips were so hungry for you. She kissed you everywhere she could possibly find to kiss. Clothes gradually came off, being thrown in every different direction. When she was finally left naked beneath you, you had to pause to revel in her beauty. She was stunning, pale skinned and small.

"What are you staring like that for?" She took the initiative, reaching down and grabbing your cock. You groaned at the feeling of her warm hands on you. She placed your cock at her dripping wet hole, not wanting (or needing) foreplay of any kind. "You're going to make me angry, do it now." You began pushing your hips forward, letting her envelop all fo your length. Every inch felt like heaven going inside of her. When you reached the end, you finally groaned. She felt like soft silk around you. She moaned loudly once you were fully inside of her.

"'Tis a-ahh, wonderful feeling I must, admit.." Her words lingered between speaking normally and moaning. You kissed her, noticing that she began to shake.

"Are you alright?" Her cheeks were flushed a beautiful pink.

"Yes.. yes." She breathed heavily.

"Are you certain? I don't want to hurt-" She cut you off, growling and scowling while her nose crinkled.

"For Andraste's sake, just move already! I've waited quite enough!"

****

 


End file.
